Virtually all planter pots, flowers vegetable, trees etc., are a generally of conical shape with the widest portion of the cone at the top where the plant emerges from the soil. This is a very convenient shape for manufacturing, marketing and storage. However, this shape causes the roots of the plant, which grow in a general inverted conical pattern, to grow in an unnatural pattern which leads to the plant getting root bound rather quickly. The roots touch less soil in this condition and therefore can't absorb the minerals. This cramps the growth of the plant. Also, at the open portion of the conical shape has a large surface area, the water evaporates quickly through this wide open top, leading to plants drying out quickly and needing frequent watering. In addition to the root growth problem and the water evaporation problem, conical shape pots with the widest portion of the cone at the top are top-heavy and unstable, getting knocked over easily, especially outside in the wind.
What is needed is system and apparatus for growing plants that will overcome such shortcomings.